


Rose Garden -- Epilogue

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas wish list fic for <a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/"><b>merith</b></a>.  The prompt is the song Rose garden by Lynn Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden -- Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Something soft brushed Trowa’s cheek and trailed down his jaw line. The sensation was familiar and yet foreign. It was not Quatre’s lips or fingertips. A lifetime of touches and kisses made those instantly recognizable. His eyes opened slowly revealing Quatre lying next to him, studying his face as Trowa pulled himself from sleep. The same soft sensation touched his lips, bringing with it a scent that always made him smile.

“Roses and thorns.”

Quatre shook his head, allowing the flower to dip down and trace a meandering path across Trowa’s chest.

“No more thorns for us, love. Only roses. Roses and love. The time for thorns and life is behind us.”

Trowa smiled, his arm going around Quatre’s neck and pulling him down for a long deep kiss.


End file.
